


All I Want For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Christmas Fluff, DAVID IS CHARLES'S SON AND HE'S SO PRECIOUS AND I LOVE HIM, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David Xavier loves Christmas. His father’s well baked honey ham, the presents, the decorations, the snow...nothing meant more to him than spending time with his family. This Christmas, though, he and his father would be spending it alone in their tiny apartment alone, with nothing more than one very expensive present laying beneath a fake plastic tree that barely stood above him. Lately, his father has been depressed ever since the kind man he dated left so while at the mall David sneaks away to tell Santa he wishes for one thing and one thing only - another nice man to date his father. Erik Lehnsher soon enters, and David knows his wish has been granted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm finally /forcing/ myself to finish a Cherik fic, and I really like this one, and I hope the rest of you do too. I'll try to update as much as I can :)))

David sighed and tapped his finger on the silvery-red ornament hanging from the tree set up atop the counter of Macy’s, listening to his father drone on about how there _had_ to be money on his debit card. 

“I literally just put my paycheck on the card,” Charles stressed, running a hand through his hair as the nice cashier swiped his card a fourth time; only for a loud negative beep to sound from the machine. The man frowned deeply and looked down at the sweater he was trying to buy his son. “Are you sure there’s no way for it to work?”

The cashier shrugged. “I’m sorry, sir. I did everything I could. You could always pay with cash,”

Charles sighed and ran a hand down his face before shaking his head. “I don’t have any cash. Sorry for wasting your time.”

The woman hesitated before taking the sweater from Charles’s hands and motioning for the shopper behind him to step forward. Charles turned to David and squatted down so he just a few inches below his head. 

Charles cupped his neck and brought him down to kiss him on the forehead. “Sorry, buddy. I know how much you wanted that sweater...but money’s really tight right now. I’ll make sure to buy you it sooner or later, okay?” He rubbed his hands up and down his arms comfortably before standing up and grabbing his hand.

“As long as your with me I don’t really need a sweater, daddy,” David said, giving his father a smile. He knew how sad Charles got whenever he couldn’t provide for his son, but honestly, David didn’t mind. He may only be 6, but he understands that children have to sometimes take care of their parents as much as they take care of them. 

“Lets go to the food court, yeah?” Charles said. “I know how much you love their hot dogs.” 

David nodded eagerly and started tugging his father’s arm. “Yes, yes, _yes_! Why aren’t we moving? I’M STARVING.” 

Charles laughed and let his son lead lead the way. 

~*~*~*~

David didn’t understand why Mr. Jackson left his dad. Not only were the jokes Mr. Jackson gave bland and non-funny, but he was also too tall and his dad always had to get on his tippy-toes and then some to just get face to face with him, but he also had a uni-brow Charles didn’t know about that he had to get waxed because it grew faster than David did! Honestly, he was a nothing, and David didn’t understand how his father had such bad taste. 

After Mr. Jackson left, his dad was really sad. They had just moved into New York when they met and had allowed them to stay in his home for free, until Charles was able to get a job that was part-time. David guessed something must’ve happened because they sparked a relationship and dated for a year. Charles was devastated when Mr. Jackson told him he had a “thing” for his secretary, and kicked him and his child out - not before giving a number to a great landlord off of 37th avenue, of course. Just remembering how hard his father cried at night when he thought David was sleeping made anger curl at the bottom of his belly. 

It’s been five months now, starting December, and Charles still hasn’t been the same. He’s working two part-time jobs tutoring and working as a cashier at a small cookie store owned by this dude Scott and his brother Alex. They were nice, and always slipped David free cookies. 

As David chewed on his hot dog, he studied his father’s features closely. It’s not like his dad wasn’t ugly. Charles wasn’t as attractive as David, of course - David thought of himself to be he cutest little munchkin in the whole entire universe. There were things about his father that were obviously appealing though, at least to adults. His eyes, his hair. He also made mean cakes that Gordan Ramsey would kill to be able to make. Why nobody was lining up to marry him was a shocker...

“Hey, dad?” He asked. 

Charles gave a hum as he dipped a fry in his blob of ketchup and then threw it in his mouth. 

“Do you think we can go to Santa today?” 

His father swallowed his fry and picked up a napkin, wiping off his mouth and letting his eyebrows knit together. “I don’t know, buddy. I think it’d be a little crowded, yanno? It always is the beginning of December.”

David sighed deeply. _Oh, dad_. He thought. _Now I have to use the big guns on you. Please don’t be mad_. He then stuck out his bottom lip and strained so they would gloss over. “ _Pleasssseeee_? You know how much I love Santa!”

Charles swiped a tongue over his teeth before letting his hand fall to the side of his plate. “I hate how cute you are sometimes, you know that right?”

David stopped pouting and grinned happily, hoping he looked like a little ray of sheepish sunshine - which, who is he kidding himself, he obviously is. “I love you daddy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Charles says. “Finish eating your food.”

David grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed it into his mouth, not eating fast enough. 

~*~*~*~

Sadly, Charles was right. The line was so long that it wrapped around Starbucks! David was determined though, whether it meant standing in line for an hour or two. His father did so much for him, that he needed to repay him somehow. As they waited, Charles and David played a ton of hand games to pass the time. Bubble-Gum-in-a-dish, Tarzan the Monkey Man, Patty-cake - hell, Charles was sure at one point he just stood staring into the floor as David spoke replaying the whole movie of Alice in Wonderland in his head. It wouldn’t be hard, to, considering he was a telepath, and that basically gave you the blessing of never forgetting anything. Towards the front of the line, David started getting antsy. 

“Why are you getting all jittery?” Charles mused as his son shook his legs and bounced up and down, as if getting ready for a fight. 

“Excited,” David said, grinning loudly. “I’m getting the best gift this year!” 

“What could be better than every Star Wars movie on blu-ray?”

 _Your happiness_ , David wanted to say. He didn’t though, he just gave a smug grin as the person in front of him went in to talk to Santa. After a pony, collectable barbie-doll set, and the same hair-length as Rapunzel later, David and his dad were being allowed through a candy-cane gate and Santa was _ho-ho-ho_ ’ing all up in David’s business. 

“Hello, little boy,” The big man bellowed as Charles watched from afar, taking out his phone to take photos. “What would you like for Christmas?”

“Star Wars movies, all, on Blu-Ray,” David started off. Hey, he said his number one gift would be his father’s happiness, but Star Wars is pretty important too; okay? “Also, I want this really cool sweater that has R2-D2 on it that says ‘ _they see me rollin’ they hatin_ ’,” 

Santa nodded as David spoke slowly and clearly so he could get it all on his list. After that, he looked over to his father, who was grinning at him. He then turned back to Santa and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “You see my dad over there? The really short one with the bright blue eyes? I want him to be happy for Christmas. Give him a boyfriend that he deserves and will cheer him up and will marry him and be great for us!” David then leaned back and gave a shocked Santa a large, beaming, smile. “Thanks! If you don’t get the last present...I don’t know what I’ll do.”

David got off of Santa’s lap, swiped fake lint off of his shoulder, and then turned around to walk to his father. 

“What was that last wish?” Charles asked, taking his hand and letting it swing as they walked off. 

“You’ll find out sooner or later,” David replied. 

_That’s a promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meddling children, spaghetti stains, and Erik!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You meet Erik this chap. Woo
> 
> **ALSO; this is not edited until I'm fully finished with the story so please don't point out mistakes thankssss

It seemed, at least to David, that Santa was setting a plan into motion. Within the next week, not only did Charles finally get a full-time job at an office that would stabilize him, but he was smiling more, and talking a lot about the _guys_ at his work. Every time Charles brought up someone he worked with, David couldn’t help but ask: “Are they hot?” 

Charles would just blush and say a loud and sharp, “David William Xavier!” before going on about how he was too young to even understand the meaning of calling somebody hot, or attractive. David would simply roll his eyes, give a whatever, and then repeat the question: _are they hot, or not?_

His father seemed to notice a pattern and started talking less about men at work, but David, being the little shit he is, couldn’t help but bring it up himself. 

“So hows that guy Hank?” 

“Married,”

“What about Dalton?”

“Straight,”

“Randy?”

“Homophobic...probably gonna get a restraining order on him.”

See, Santa was literally throwing Charles a bone, but his father just _refused_ to accept it. David shook his head to himself as stared down Charles across the coffee table. His first paycheck resulted in Charles buying him three presents, which he was currently helping him wrap. Charles glanced up. 

“Can you pass me the tape?”

David passed him the tape, and tried not to ask if his father could willingly go along with the plan that he didn’t know anything about. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it, watching as his father tapped the wrapping paper to the box. He had to do something about this soon. It was Christmas in like - 20 days. They were on a timed clock, and it seemed like nobody wanted to reach the deadline but David! He resisted the urge to throw his hands up in the air and scream dramatically, settling on letting out a sigh and resting his head on the table.  

The boy let his mind roam around widely as he stared at his father wrap, tapping his fingers against the table. First he thought about getting his dad an online dating profile, but not only is that dangerous, but what would someone say to a six year old’s grammar? Also, he didn’t want to see anyone’s pee-pee and he heard his Aunt Lydia screaming to his father about seeing her ex-husbands “thingy” on some other girl’s phone. He continue to think before something seemed to unlock in his brain - Christmas Break! He’d be off for two weeks, from the week of Christmas all till January! During that time, his dad would be working for a couple of days. Maybe if David managed to talk his father into taking him to work, he could meddle a little in his life...

Suddenly perky, David sat up and just stared at his dad happily. 

“What’s up?” Charles asked, giving a nervous laugh when he saw his son staring. 

“Nothing,” David shrugged. “Just excited for Christmas.” 

~*~*~*~

The day school let out, David bounded from the front door to his father’s car with a large smile and giving off an aura of happiness and spaghetti. (His friend, Jamie, had spilled his lunch all over him. David still ate it though...even if it tasted a little _uniform-y_ ). 

“Hi daddy!” David said once he got into the front seat, shutting the door behind him and instantly putting his seat-belt on. Before he could say anything about tagging along with him at work, his father blew up about the spaghetti stains all over his white polo. 

“What is this?” Charles fussed, reaching over to grab his shirt and rub his thumbs into it. “I don’t believe I saw you with a giant sauce stain on your shirt when you left this morning!” 

David brushed it off. “Oh, I took my spaghetti out of my lunch bag and this kid Jamie accidentally knocked it all onto me while trying to play a joke. Anyways-”

Charles cut him off before he could continue. “This shirt is completely ruined! All I have is a Clorox stain remover stick at home, the rest I used up cleaning the bathroom!” 

“Use the staining stick then,” David stressed. “ _Duh_.”

Charles shook his head and put both hands on the wheel, turning out of his parking space. “You should be more aware of your surroundings next time you’re holding spaghetti.”

“And you should take me to your work on my days off,” David said. Dang, that was a smooth transition! He thought proudly. His language arts teacher would be proud. 

His father looked sideways at him, frowning softly. “Well, I don’t know...I was going to hire a baby-sitter to watch you.”

“Well you won’t be spending money this way,” David said. “And you get to make sure I’m close. I know how much you hate not being able to watch me. 

Charles thought of David’s first day of pre-school and flushed. It was David who was eager to leave and start one of the most important milestones of his life, while Charles practically clung to him like a child. It wasn’t his fault he was protective and worried for his son, after all he was his flesh and blood, but ever since then David has never let him live it down. 

“I guess,” Charles said with a shrug. “I’ll have to ask my boss first, though.” 

“Okay!” David said happily, before turning out to look out his window. 

 _Everything’s going just the way I want it to_ , he thought proudly.

~*~*~*~

Erik scowled as he looked at the glittery green and red party invitation sitting on his desk. He knew he was just being a Grinch, but he hated Christmas parties, and honestly? Christmas in general. It didn’t bother him to the point where it was all he spoke of for the holiday season, but it was more like a dull headache in the back of his head every time someone spoke of eggnog or candy-canes. Maybe it was because he had no one to celebrate it with, maybe it was because he was bitter, or maybe it was because his heart was just too small for his body. Any case scenario, he knew it was just him being a little bitch and just needed to suck it up. Too bad his stubborn attitude got in the way.

As he threw the Christmas invitation away - honestly Sharon from accounting had to stop inviting him places, he was the boss and mingling with his workers outside of their office was just too inappropriate - a knock sounded from the door. Erik walked back to his desk and sat down, calling out; “Come in,” 

Charles Xavier, one of the new workers in the science lab, stepped in; smiling nervously. Erik knew he had a very intimidating personal, hell he used it to his advantage, but he didn’t understand why Charles of all people wouldn’t get used to it. Erik has seen Charles with his co-workers, and he’s a very relaxed, intelligent person who’s very open and...sunshine-y, as Emma, his secretary, had told him. With Erik, though, he was very drawn in, a little too respectful, and...articulate. It didn’t matter what Erik wished to know of him, though, because he was just Charles’s boss and people who get to see Charles laid back and relaxed are his friends. He and Erik are not friends. 

“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Lehnsherr,” Xavier said as he walked in, closing the door shut behind him. “I just wanted to ask if I could bring my son in over the last few days we have work before Christmas break.” 

Erik looked Charles up and down, jaw set hard. He didn’t deem someone as young and smart as Charles to throw away their life to raise a child. He saw Charles’s resume, and honestly, he should be way higher than a simple job at Erik’s moderate building. He could literally win a noble prize...whatever, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that he wants to bring the little child into his work place. Not only could he hurt himself, especially in the science department where Charles works with chemicals, but he could also get lost and distract his other workers in the building. 

“Why not just hire a baby-sitter?” He asked. 

“Not enough money,” Charles responded. “I’ve only gotten one paycheck so far, and that was just the beginners money, and it’ll take a couple months before I have enough money to buy food, clothes, rent, and extra stuff I need such as a baby-sitter.” 

Erik nodded stiffly. “I suppose,” he said. “But I want you to keep a tight leash on that kid. If he’s not with you, I want him with my secretary in her office so he doesn’t go around getting himself hurt or destroying things. 

Charles gave a soft smile. “Of course.”

“Will that be all.”

“Yes, thank you sir.” Charles turned around and exited the room. 

Erik turned back to his work and stared at it blankly for a moment. What the hell did he just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is erikscharl if you need anything 
> 
> working on next chap rn :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David makes a friend. A really, really cool friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER MADE ME SO HAPPY AS I WAS WRITING IT I'M LITERALLY DEAD I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF WITH WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING OMG I'M SO GLAD Y'ALL LIKE IT <33
> 
> **None of this will be edited until I am completed, so, yeah. Please don't point out any mistakes :)

David couldn’t wake up early enough in the morning. Knowing he would be going to his dad’s work, the night before he set an alarm to wake him up at six o'clock in the morning. Even when determined, it seemed like David couldn’t open his eyes even if he tried hard enough. He woke up at six, had a battle with his eyes to open, then got up out of bed at 6:30. He decided on dressing in a light blue shirt, a pair of short khakis, and his converse. He was debating on whether or not to do his hair, but it’s always been a mess, so he just combed a brush through it and let it go on with its business. He was so desperate to find his father’s happiness that he even brushed his teeth! He hates brushing his teeth! This is a really big deal, okay?

He bounded out of the bathroom after that and into the kitchen, where his father was slaving away at the stove; pajama pants hanging low on his hips and a stained over sized t-shirt draping over his torso. He looked up at the sound of shuffling feet, surprised that David was up so morning.

“Hey kiddo,” he said, blinking his eyes a couple times to see if he wasn’t hallucinating his son being out of bed. “What are you doing up so early in the morning?”

David shrugged and walked over to him, hugging his father around his waist. “I’m excited,”

“How?” Charles asked, shuffling the bacon he was making around in the pan. “I’m dead inside half of the time I have to go to work.”

“Dunno,” David said, letting go of his father and going to sit down at the table. “I’m just really excited.”

“Probably your age,” Charles mumbled. “I wish I had your energy.”

David sheepishly said, “Well it took me about thirty minutes to get out of bed.

Charles shut off the stove and turned to his son, placing his hand on a jutted hip. "Kid, it took me an hour and a half. Again, I wish I had your energy.”

David grinned and Charles put the bacon onto a plate for the two of them, walking over to the table and laying it in front of him.

“Would’ve made more but there wasn’t that much left for the rest of the week,”

“It’s fine,” David said. “I’m sure my energy takes up most of the space in my stomach anyway.”

Biting his tongue so he wouldn’t go all science-y and educational on his son, Charles just smiled and ate his food.

~*~*~*~

The ride from their apartment to Charles’s office wasn’t too long. It was a large building just off of 32nd street; strings of people walking in and out of it, and a ton of cars were driving up and down the road. The building was decorated with bland Christmas decorations: laces of lights streaming around poles, wreathes stapled in random places, and an awkwardly placed inflatable candy-cane standing near the front door. David looked up at his father with a raised eyebrow, but all he had to say was; “Hey, at least they tried.”

The inside was prettier and more alive compared to the dull decorations that sat outside. The decorations were bright and lively; bursting with bright color, hung along the staircases and stapled around the elevators. Santa’s and elves and reindeer prances along desks, and phones had tinsel draping over them. David awed in glee as he looked around, occasionally squeezing his father hand to get his attention and then point to something he thought was cool. 

Soon after getting onto the elevator, a tall blonde woman in silver stiletto heels walked in after them, holding a clipboard. She wore a iron-clad white pant-suit, her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, and her hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail, the bottom of it curled. David scooted closer to his father, feeling his cheeks burn. She seemed powerful...like, Wonder Woman powerful. Men probably coward before her. 

“Well hello there,” she said to Charles, looking him up and down before locking eyes with the small 6 year-old clinging to his side. He couldn’t help but notice how icy her eyes seemed as she spoke to him. “Is this your son?”

Charles seemed slightly intimidated, but if he was, he didn’t show it. “Yes, this is David. David, this is Ms. Emma Frost, she’s kind of like my boss but not really.” 

David nodded in understand and Ms. Emma Frost held a perfectly manicured hand towards him, and he couldn’t help but notice how much she seemed to like the color scheme of silver, grey, and white. Her nails were painted a dark grey, with small little white snow winds twirling around them. He hesitantly took her hand, shivering slightly at how cold she was. 

“Is he a mutant like you?” she pondered to Charles as David let go of her hand. 

David knew his dad was a telepath, he just never liked to use his powers much, considering this was a very biased society and telepathic people such as himself were deemed untrustworthy and to be reckoned with. Everyone once and a while, Charles would “project” words or feelings to him mentally, and when David was at his worst, he would always sense the calm, safe feeling of his father; a mere presence at the back of his brain. 

“If he is a mutant, he hasn’t presented yet,” Charles said. “He’ll possibly become a telepath like me, if my gene hasn’t skipped a generation.” 

 _How exciting_ , Emma’s cool voice said, seeping into his brain like melted ice. _It’d be wonderful to have another telepath around, it seems as if we’ve been falling short of stalk lately._

“You-” David started with a point to her calm, still lips; before cutting himself off with a bunch of stuttered, incomplete, words. “I - what - who - how - huh?” 

Emma laughed as the door to the elevator opened, stepping outside of it. “If you really want to be speechless, I could always show you my true form and my boss’s skills,” she looked to Charles with a sly wink. “We’re pretty dang cool, not going to lie.” 

David suddenly burst with excitement, running the small steps from the elevator and all the way towards Ms. Frost, a beaming grin on his face, hands clasped together in front of him, and bouncing on the tips of his toes as he begged; “Please show me! Please, please, please, please, _pleasssseeee_?” 

Emma laughed, voice chiming as she looked to Charles. “I don’t know, only if your dad will let me.”

Charles hesitated, sucking in a deep breath before he saw his son’s large blue eyes starting at him with his bottom lip puckered out. “I - I mean I guess it’s okay,” he said, much to David’s joy. “Mr. Lehnsherr did tell me that if David were to be here to be under my eyes or yours. I just don’t want us to irritate him -”

“Believe me sugar,” Emma said, smirking softly. “I have a feeling Erik won’t be able to say no to you two cuties.”

Charles blushed and David jumped up in victory, before taking one of Emma’s cold hands in his own. 

“Can we go now? _Pleaseee_?”

“Go ahead,” Charles said to them. “I’m going to go into the labs and try to get a dent in my work. I’ll come to yours or Mr. Lehnsherr’s office by lunch to check in on him and see if he wants to come with me.” 

Emma nodded, and Charles bent down to hug and kiss his son goodbye before the kind telepathic lady started leading them to her office, speaking high things of this Mr. Lehnsherr/Erik person. In all of the excitement, David almost forgot about his plan to get someone to date his dad. 

_Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is erikscharl if you have any questions or just wanna stalk :)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is erikscharl


End file.
